


That's it, I'm Done!

by Burning_Nebula12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Friendship, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nebula12/pseuds/Burning_Nebula12
Summary: ISOGAI YUUMA's best friend is a womanizer. He always runs off after some girl he doesn't even know. Annoyed and fed up with his antics, he runs away from his problems for the first time.ASANO GAKUSHUU wonders how one can have as many girlfriends as his best friend. He wonders if the boy even likes any of them truly. Plus, he seems to have no time for him anymore...Now in high school, these two boys have no reason to hate each other anymore, but they question their feelings about both their best friends and the previous year's chaos. Getting pushed to the edge by their annoying best friends, they find each other as if by Fate. As they complain about how done they are with Hiroto and Ren, bond over their personal similarities, and learn that the other is more than he seems, their idiot friends and teenage drama may have been the key to unlocking a new friendship all along...(English sucks, as always)
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. I can Smell Fate - Yuuma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here with a nice bonding fic between the leaders of Class E and Class A. Tags will be added and edits will probably be made, so look out and buckle up for the ride! POVs will alternate.  
> I wasn't planning to post so soon, but I wanted to get the first few chapters out before Christmas. I hope you will enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, just a quick note: I changed the story a bit because I wanted it to fit the new concept I had so I apologize if some things are weird and/or out of place. I probably just missed those. 
> 
> FYI - this story takes place when they are in their first year of high school (unless I change it)
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience

“Isogai, look at that girl; isn’t she totally hot?”

The boy looked at his friend. “Seriously, Hiroto? I thought you would have learned your lesson by now.”

“B-but,” Maehara pleaded. “This could be it- she might be _the one_ , and you’re going to prevent me from even trying?”

“The one? Hiroto, that excuse won’t work anymore,” Isogai said. He was getting annoyed with his friend. _Every time we go outside, this happens._

“I can feel it in the air though! I can smell Fate doing its thing!”

At that, Isogai snickered and rolled his eyes. “You can’t smell Fate, Hiroto.”

“Yes you can, and I do. Besides, you can just walk around and wait for me, ‘kay?”

Without waiting for Isogai’s response, Maehara dashed off after the girl, leaving him alone.

***

“That Maehara,” Isogai grumbled. “He’s always running off, huh?” He sighed.

_Think positive…_ _Well, since we were done with shopping anyways, I guess I could go chill somewhere while waiting for him to get rejected._

He walked around the snow-covered plaza and noted how cold he was without anything to focus on. There were lots of people around, but he didn’t recognize any of them, which made him feel even lonelier.

He passed a big open area, where a tree had been decorated for the holidays. He smiled at the huge star at the top, below all of the other stars. The shops lit up in the dark evening, lining the path and making the night seem almost magical, but the dark evening sky was untouched. As he admired the beauties above him, he saw his breath rising up in little puffs of smoke.

_It’s already that cold, huh?_

Yuuma sighed and looked down again, only for him to make eye contact with Gakushuu Asano, though the glass of a café window.

Shocked, all Yuuma could do was bow politely.

_What was he doing here?_

Gakushuu waved at him, and then he made a gesturing movement, as if he wanted him to come inside.

He wondered if he should really go, after all, it was _the_ Gakushuu Asano, but then thought the better of it; that maybe outside of school, he would have a different attitude. Either way, it would be a good escape from the cold anyways, so he opened the door with a jingle.

He entered the warm cozy environment filled with chatter and delicious smells. It reminded him of his waiter job, the comfortable happy air of the customers and how both the staff and strangers felt at ease in the small space. The café was decorated to fit the winter theme; lights were strung up here and there along the pale yellow walls and the glittering snowflakes hanging from the roof vibrated ever so slightly in the air. The staff had headbands and costumes along with their traditional outfit to fit the holiday cheer.

“Welcome!” A waitress with a reindeer antlers headband greeted him. “Is it just you today?” He considered the question for a moment and then answered, “No, I’m here with a friend.” She nodded at him.

He walked over to where Gakushuu was sitting, a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. Sitting down, Isogai took off his coat since the inside was so warm that he didn’t need it. He looked at the other and noticed that Gakushuu had his jacket off as well, unless he came without a coat. Isogai dropped his coat on the chair across from them and then sat down next to the boy.

“So, what are you doing here?” the strawberry-blonde asked him, still staring out the window like he expected someone he knew to walk past. “Are you shopping for Christmas?”

“Yes,” he answered. A bit of time went by in silence. Yuuma didn’t really know what to say to him. Sure, there was the whole Class-A vs Class-E rivalry thing going on, but personally, Isogai never really had anything against the boy. Actually, he respected him and his capabilities as a leader, but they weren’t exactly friends either. He was glad Gakushuu kept his job a secret, perhaps only because he promised not to.

He gathered his courage and asked, “Um, so why did you call me over?”

The boy turned around to look at Yuuma. For a second, he saw a flash of emotion in those eyes, but the next second, they just went back to their regular violet.

“You looked lost. And cold. You probably wouldn’t have entered the café if you didn’t see me.”

Isogai was surprised for a moment, but then he reminded himself that this was an Asano he was talking to currently, so obviously he was going to notice these things. Then, a thought popped into his mind.

"Hey, are you alone too?”

He thought he saw Gakushuu shift ever so slightly when he asked the question. Another moment passed.

“Yeah…”

This time, Yuuma was really shocked. Gakushuu had his pride, but he just admitted that he’s lonely? He couldn’t help himself as he laughed.

“H-hey!” Gakushuu said, cheeks turning red.

_Maybe you really can smell Fate._


	2. The First - Yuuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for not updating and for how short it is! I'm not good with details and I'm busy too, but I just had to finish before Christmas. There was no beta, so please tell me if I could add more or if there are mistakes. Thank you!

“Ah, I do apologize,” Yuuma said. “It’s just it surprised me so much that you would open up your feelings, especially to a former Class E member.”

Gakushuu mumbled something that he couldn’t hear. Then he cleared his throat and said, “Well, no one will know anyways; I do still have blackmail material against you.”

“Right!” Isogai laughed. “Well, it’s not like your dad will lock you in a room with no food or water for three days because he found out you talked me on friendly terms.”

Yuuma thought Gakushuu looked scared for a moment.

“…I was kidding…”

“Uh… yeah,” Gakushuu responded.

"So, you know why I’m here, how about you?” Yuuma asked.

“Oh yeah, so how was Christmas shopping? Find anything interesting?”

“Are you trying to change the subject?”

“…no…”

Yuuma raised his eyebrow, but both of them were smiling.

That’s when Yuuma saw Maehara run by.

“I-I’ve got to go!” he quickly said, grabbing his jacket and running off after his friend, hoping that maybe he would catch him before he saw another girl and leave him alone again.

Gakushuu sipped his coffee in reply.

***

Maehara watched as his best friend laughed. “Did you go actually thinking you had a chance? You never met her before!”

Hiroto pouted. “Well, it doesn’t hurt to at least try.”

“It does hurt when you fail.” Yuuma smiled. “Anyways, you really have to stop running off when we’re together. You’re going to ruin our friendship!”

"Right, right,” the boy said. “I’m sorry, Yuuma.”

“I forgive you.”

There was a moment of silence before Maehara asked, “So what did you do while you waited for me? Did anything happen?”

Yuuma stayed quiet as they walked on, trying the decide whether or not to tell his friend about what happened. He thought about the cozy environment he left behind when he saw his friend. He thought about the side of a certain person he never knew existed. He considered how Maehara would react if he told him about this.

Class E vs Class A. The rivalry and the tensions between the two that might always exist no matter how many years pass. Yuuma knew there were consequences of his actions, no matter what he said here and now.

He remembered smiling with him and wondered why things had to be this way.

"Nothing happened.”

_The first lie._

***

Yuuma already felt the weight of what he did even though he had only gotten home moments ago. His siblings and mother were sleeping, so the silence made him think.

_Why didn’t you tell him? You lied. Did you really think he would be jealous over a small moment when you have been friends for so many years? You were scared over nothing and now you will have to deal with the aftermath._

_Weak. Coward._

Yuuma swallowed and took a deep breath. There was no time for negative thoughts.

Taking off his jacket, he realized something that he didn’t before in the rush to go after Hiroto.

The tag right below the hood didn’t say his name.

_Shoot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness! I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you. Also, I'm not sure if I put all the tags necessary, so help an author out!  
> Please comment on what you think, all opinions accepted!


	3. Dreams - Gakushuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with your busy and lazy author! All my readers and their support really help, so I feel sorry that I can't make a proper updating schedule for them. 
> 
> Anyways, here we go, Chapter 3...  
> (BTW I'm sad none of my fonts are carrying though, they looked so cool before :( oh well)

Gakushuu sighed again.

He wondered for the millionth time what he was doing. He was pretty sure that people usually don’t stand in the corner doing nothing in the middle of a party, especially at their best friend’s house. Then again, he wasn’t sure if high schoolers usually hold parties either.

Sipping a cup of coffee, he noted that the taste was not as good as the coffee from that café before.

Thinking of the encounter that day, he smiled the tiniest bit at how comfortable he felt in his presence, unlike here, where the discriminating glares could reach him.

The lights were making him dizzy.

Gakushuu looked around, finding some members of the former Class A gathered around. The rest were strangers that Ren probably invited so that his party looked a little cooler.

Speaking of Ren, he was somewhere in the crowd. Gakushuu guessed he was clinging onto his new girlfriend while looking out for more girls. That would make her the seventh he’ll dump this week.

Now Ren wasn’t a bad person; Gakushuu knew this because Ren was his best friend. He cared and helped Gakushuu through tough times. It’s just that he could be… difficult at times.

Ren bragged about having the capability to charm any woman and often pestered Gakushuu about getting a girlfriend. He claims to love every girl of his, but as time went on, Gakushuu slowly gathered his disbelief about the matter. Was it truly love if he could easily replace them without a care? But lately, he hasn’t been getting as many as he did last year, so maybe it was a start?

While stuck in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his friend standing in front of him.

“Gakushuu?”

“R-Ren!”

Ren smiled. “That’s some deep thinking you’re doing if you didn’t notice me.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to know why you are standing in the corner by yourself when this is your party you’re at.”

Gakushuu was quiet. He didn’t want to tell Ren that he was bored, and his head hurt so much he couldn’t think of an acceptable excuse right now.

Ren sighed. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me. But, you should enjoy it a bit more; you know I threw this birthday party for my best friend.”

_Are you sure he didn’t just throw this party to meet new girls?_

Gakushuu quickly got rid of that thought and nodded at his friend to show him he heard. Ren patted him on the back promptly before leaving.

_Maybe Ren last year might have done it for publicity, but we graduated from that nonsense. Our friendship doesn’t only exist because we were in the top 5 of middle school anymore; he’s my friend because he chose to be._

Still, Gakushuu couldn’t shake that feeling that maybe one day, he might chose not to be anymore.

***

Finally home, he hung his coat in the closet. His father was probably sleeping or doing some late night work, so he wouldn’t be bothered.

Looking at the coat next to the one he just hanged, he smiled a bit at the fancy handwriting on the tag.

**_Property of: Isogai Yuuma_ **

It had been a while since the two saw each other, so the only thing Gakushuu could do is plan to visit his house soon.

He hasn’t told anyone that he saw the former class president of 3-E to anyone, maybe because of a small fear that some were still holding on to a resentment to the kids. He knows he should tell at least Ren.

_Maybe he would understand…_

His head still hurt, so he decided that it might go away if he took a shower and went to bed.

***

_Gakushuu stares straight back at himself._

This is a dream.

_The other him smiles. “It sure is.”_

_Gakushuu doesn’t answer._

_“Standing in the middle of darkness is one major giveaway, isn’t it?” Gakushuu giggles._

_“…I’m not like that…”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“I wouldn’t state such obvious things or giggle like some kind of girl.”_

_The other blinks._

_“But, do you want to be me?”_

_The scene arounds them changes, to the place he left behind in his childhood: the old building on top of the mountain. The happy laughter of children filled the air. Gakushuu’s chest tightens as he hears the sound of a basketball being dribbled down the court._

_The dream him whispers “You changed since then, hmm?”_

_Gakushuu backs away from the copy._

_Yet he continued. “Actually, you changed just last year too. You went from despising a set of kids you didn’t even know to taking to one in your favorite escape._

_“Someone you_ **hate** _, in your comfort place.”_

_“I don’t hate him!” Gakushuu yells, and he knows it’s the truth._

_“Is it though?”_

_At the new voice, his eyes widened as he turns around to face Ren._

_Reaching out his hand, Ren smiles at his friend. “You’re my best friend, Gakushuu. You’re your feelings; not a single one of us has changed. We hate them and they hate us._

**_“That will never change.”_ **

With that last statement, Gakushuu jolted awake in his bed.

He closed his eyes again, fully knowing that he just represented both sides of his feelings.

The rivalry between Class E and A was over, so what was the harm in becoming their friend? Yuuma’s friend, Maehara Hiroto, seemed busy if he left him behind while hanging out. Ren threw a party for Gakushuu, but they were only with each other for a few moments.

That day in the café, he mumbled under his breath, “With our similarities, we could be friends.”

But as he is now, there is no way to prove that what he said wasn’t just another one of his ridiculous dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope I was able to at least make this chapter a little bit longer. I admit, I'm not good with detailing, so I'm sorry if I confused you. If there are too many plot holes, tell me!
> 
> Also, your kudos and comments really help me going, so thanks!
> 
> Honestly though, I feel like anything I try to write ends up in the angst category…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and criticism are welcome and highly appreciated! Please comment about any grammar/spelling/fact mistakes, or about your thoughts so I can improve my writing!


End file.
